Clothing Choices
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey should really pay more attention to what she wears. Especially, apparently, when she's running late.


**Title:** Clothing Choices  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, the Bellas  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Aubrey should really pay more attention to what she wears. Especially, apparently, when she's running late.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,497

* * *

Aubrey is running late. For some reason, the power went out late last night and so her alarm didn't go off, causing her to oversleep. Normally, she would have still been up on time, except that she'd gone to bed later than usual. Last night had been date night for her and Beca and since Beca had to return to her dorm instead of spending the night like normal, they'd been up later than Aubrey would have liked.

Beca was supposed to meet her dad for breakfast before rehearsal and since no one's supposed to know that they're dating, they'd both agreed that Beca should spend the night in her own room.

As she hurries across campus, Aubre tries to brace herself for the mockery and snark she's most likely to receive. Though worrying about what sort of reception she's going to receive for her late entrance is a nice distraction from the anxious nausea that she feels every time she's running late. Being such a stickler for punctuality means that her tardiness could always potentially lead to more vomiting.

Reaching the rehearsal space, Aubrey pauses outside the doors and takes a deep breath to prepare herself; mostly because a lot of the derision she's going to receive will come from Beca, for the sake of appearances.

When she enters, Chloe is taking everyone through the routine. Aubrey doesn't announce her presence, instead doing what she usually does when she arrives. Maybe, she thinks to herself, if she doesn't say anything, no one else will either.

Of course this is a ridiculous hope.

"Can we take a break now that our fearless leader has finally arrived?" Fat Amy asks, her hand raised.

Chloe looks over at Aubrey, a question in her eyes.

Aubrey sighs. "My alarm didn't go off."

There's a sardonic chuckle, which Aubrey _knows_ is Beca. She tries not to let it get to her. After all, they're dating in secret and that was _Aubrey's_ choice, which Beca is always willing to point out.

"You have something to add, Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"No."

The others all take a step back, wanting to give Aubrey a clear view of Beca and watch the drama unfold.

"Really? Because it kind of sounded like there was something you wanted to say."

"Not really," Beca shakes her head. "I just didn't think a Nazi like you needed an alarm to wake up. I'm surprised that you haven't trained yourself to wake up every day at dawn."

Beca's taking this insult thing a little too far in Aubrey's opinion. "First off, a Nazi, _really_?"

Beca shrugs, her smirk full of mocking.

"Second," Aubrey continues. "The exact time of dawn varies throughout the year and so it wouldn't be practical to wake at dawn because it wouldn't be consistent."

"You know what I meant," Beca retorts.

"I rarely know what you mean, actually."

"Whatever."

"And thirdly," Aubrey says. "As someone who's consistently late for rehearsal, _you_ are not allowed to criticize _my _punctuality."

"Setting a rehearsal time and then being upset when people aren't five minutes early is hardly the same—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Fat Amy says, raising her hand. "But can I ask a question?"

Aubrey sighs as both she and Beca turn to face Fat Amy.

"Go ahead."

Fat Amy drops her hand. "What the hell are you wearing, Aubrey?"

Everyone's eyes whip to Aubrey's outfit, including Aubrey herself. Looking down, she tries not to start cursing out loud. In her hurry to dress earlier, Aubrey apparently hadn't been paying that much attention to what she was putting on because she's wearing a purple flannel that Aubrey _knows_ is Beca's.

"Um..."

"I didn't know you owned a flannel," Chloe adds.

Aubrey really wishes Chloe wouldn't help.

"It looks kinda familiar, actually," Ashley says.

"Yeah," Fat Amy says slowly. "It does."

Lily comments as well, but no one's sure what she says.

It takes everything for Aubrey to not turn to Beca and start yelling at her for leaving her shirt in Aubrey's room, even though she knows Beca would just retort that it's Aubrey's fault for not paying attention to what she was putting on.

"I was running late," Aubrey says finally.

"So you're saying, you went and found some random shirt that we're all pretty sure you'd never actually own?" Stacie asks.

In her peripheral, Aubrey notices that Beca is looking anywhere, but at her. She doesn't blame her. Aubrey knows that if she looks at Beca, everyone will know. And what makes it even worse is that Aubrey is fully aware that Beca _wants_ to tell the others because she has been pushing Aubrey to say something for a while. The fact that Beca is still trying to respect Aubrey's wishes tugs at her heart strings a little. God, Beca needs to stop doing things like that or Aubrey's going to fall even harder.

"I'm sure it's left over from some old boyfriend," Aubrey replies. She sees Beca grind her teeth at the idea of one of Aubrey's old boyfriends; maybe she's not the only one falling.

"Except that it looks like a girl's shirt," Cynthia Rose points out.

Lily speaks up again and it's almost audible.

"I know where I've seen it," Ashley says as she turns to Beca. "Don't you have a shirt like that?"

In any other circumstance, Aubrey would be amused at how quickly everyone turns to look at Beca.

"Um... Maybe?"

"Ashley's right," Chloe says. "Beca does have a flannel just like that."

"I do not," Beca insists.

Fat Amy is putting it together; Aubrey can practically see the gears turning in her head as she glances back and forth between Beca and Aubrey.

"Holy shit," Fat Amy exclaims, wildly pointing at both of them. "You two are totally shagging."

This exclamation is met with shocked silence.

"She wishes," Beca sneers.

"Oh please," Aubrey retorts.

"Amy's right," Chloe speaks up.

"What?" Aubrey manages.

"She is not," Beca protests.

"If Amy was wrong, you'd both be backing away from each other and cruelly insulting the other ," Chloe continues. "But you two seem perfectly fine being within arm's length of each other."

"So?" Beca scoffs.

"_So_," Chloe says. "Based on that and the fact that Aubrey's been super secretive lately about what she has planned at night, the only conclusion I can come to is that you two are seeing each other."

"Whoa," Lily says.

Everyone looks at her in shock for a moment before returning their attention to Aubrey and Beca.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Chloe tells Aubrey before turning to Beca and smacking her on the arm. "And I really can't believe _you_ didn't tell me."

"Why am I the only one that gets hit?" Beca whines.

Aubrey takes a deep breath. "Yes. Beca and I are... dating. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, why didn't you tell anyone?" Stacie asks.

"Because this is Bellas rehearsal," Aubrey replies. "We have enough excitement around here without adding any sort of relationship drama."

"Says you," Fat Amy says.

"Yeah," Stacie adds. "This puts all your arguments in an entirely new light."

"Does this mean we can start bringing popcorn to rehearsal?" Jessica asks. "Because that's really the only thing missing when I'm watching you guys fight."

"No popcorn," Aubrey snaps. "_This_ is why I didn't want to say anything."

Beca sighs. "Look, it's really not a big deal, you guys. Why don't we just finish rehearsal and then we can discuss it later."

"Can we have a Q and A session?" Fat Amy asks.

"No," Beca replies.

"Why not?" Fat Amy asks.

"Because I don't want to," Beca tells her.

"What if we all demand one?" Fat Amy presses.

"Then you're going to be disappointed," Beca retorts.

"That's not fair," Stacie says.

Aubrey claps her hands to gain everyone's attention. "I like Beca's idea—"

"Course you do," Fat Amy mutters.

"...of finishing rehearsal and tabling this discussion for another time," Aubrey finishes, crossing her arms.

The stare off between Aubrey and Fat Amy is intense, but since Aubrey has no intention of discussing her relationship with Beca, she know she should be able to hold out longer than Fat Amy.

"Fine," Fat Amy says. "I'll drop it. For now."

Aubrey nods. "All right then. Let's take it from the top."

Since Aubrey is back in captain mode, everyone gets back into position without arguing, except for Beca.

"Is there a problem, Beca?" Aubrey asks, trying to remain stern.

"No problem," Beca replies. "I just figured that since they all know about us now, I can do this."

Beca grabs the lapels of the flannel and pulls Aubrey in for a brief, but sweet kiss.

"Awww," Chloe coos.

When they pull apart, Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe. "Now I'm ready," she says as she gets into position.

Aubrey fights her urge to roll her own eyes. "All right, from the top."


End file.
